The embodiments of the present invention relate to a card game. More particularly, a card game adapted for wagering in a casino or non-wagering environment.
With the popularity of gambling, more and more jurisdictions are legalizing casinos and gaming in order to generate revenue. As such, casinos are in a neverending search for new games to peak the interest of their clientele. For example, popular new card games include Let it Ride, Carribean Stud Poker and Casino War. Wagering games utilizing playing cards are often popular with players because players are familiar with playing card suits and rankings and the associated odds. For example, Blackjack is the most popular card wagering game in existence and has been around for decades because of its simple rules and known odds.
Popular wagering games comprise common attributes such as ease of play, speed of play and reasonable odds for both the house and the player. Thus, casinos desire games of chance having the aforementioned characteristics. In addition, players desire opportunities at winning large jackpots in relation to small wagers. For example, Carribean Stud Poker is often times offered in association with a progressive jackpot. The progressive jackpot increases as a function of the wagers placed at multiple table locations offering the game. The progressive jackpot increases until a player at any of the multiple tables is dealt a hand of predetermined poker rank. In practice, the progressive jackpot associated with Carribean Stud Poker is won by a player who is dealt a Royal Flush. The progressive jackpot associated with Carribean Stud Poker can be in excess of $100,000 and requires only a $1 wager per hand played to possibly win.
While the characteristics of popular wagering games are based on common sense, many new wagering games continue to incorporate complex rules and multiple decision-making stages. As a result, many new games tend to warrant little play and fail as a result.
Accordingly, the embodiments of the present invention are quick and easy to play and provide reasonable odds for both the house and the player. Moreover, the wagering game disclosed herein is ideal for implementation of a progressive jackpot.
The game comprises two independent but equal wagers. A first wager is contingent upon the dealer or the player holding a higher poker hand. A second wager is contingent upon a poker rank of a player""s hand and a dealer""s hand being either lower or higher than preestablished poker rankings. At the start of the game, the player decides to first wager on either the dealer""s or player""s hand and to second wager on the dealer""s and player""s hand being higher or lower than preestablished poker rankings. In a first embodiment, the first wager is paid according to a preestablished pay table having payouts corresponding to the poker rank of the player""s or dealer""s hand depending on which hand the player selected and wagered on. By way of example, should the player wager on the dealer""s hand and it is a higher hand than the player""s hand the player wins. Should the dealer""s hand form a full house the player may receive 12 to 1 on the first wager as set forth in a preestablished pay table. The second high/low wager pays a winning player 3 to 1 on the wager. It should be understood that the order of the wagers is not important and the use of first wager and second wager herein is only meant to distinguish the different wagers.
In the manner described, the player has two opportunities to win. If the player wins both wagers, he is guaranteed a winning result, if the player wins only the first wager, he may win depending on the poker ranking of the hand wagered upon and if the player wins only the second wager he is guaranteed a win. Although the player appears to have a great likelihood of winning, the house does in fact retain the edge.